


Rumors

by casliyn



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fake Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, screaming match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Prompt: The press and Washington DC are under the impression that Dan and Amy are lovers, but little do they know that the two couldn’t hate each other anymore.





	Rumors

Amy Brookheimer was livid.

As she made her way down the hallway of the New York hotel the team were currently calling home. She knew that Dan Egan was a low human being but she never knew that he would stoop to as low as he just did.

She walked up to the front of the hotel room and rapped her trembling knuckles angrily on the front door. She held the phone against her body and tapped her foot on the carpeting angrily as she waited for him to open the door.

She didn’t give a rat’s ass that she was dressed in her college pajama shirt and had on shorts and UGG boots. Yeah, she was pregnant and had a small stomach attached to herself but she refused to let that slow her down.

The door swings open revealing a disheveled Dan, “Is there a reason you marched all the way to my room at two in the morning?” Dan asks raising an eyebrow at a furious Amy who pushes his body back into the room aggressively.

“What the..” Dan’s body stumbles backward as Amy’s small frame steps into the room and slams the door behind her.

‘Selina Meyer’s trusted employees Dan Egan and Amy Brookheimer are officially dating! Find out about their hot new relationship and how it started?” Amy shrieks out in a loud whisper which causes Dan’s face to drop in amusement.

“No shit, really?” he says as his eyes widen and he makes his way towards Amy, “I guess you came here to seal the deal huh pumpkin?” he says wiggling his eyebrows at Amy.

“Fuck off you asshole!” she points into his broad chest, “I know it was you who fucking leaked this bullshit into the press!” she accuses him sternly as his arms raised in defense.

“Amy, can you calm the fuck down?” Dan says grasping her tense shoulders. “Remember what the fucking doctor said, too much stress can hurt the baby!” he points at her stomach.

“Fuck what the doctor said!” she throws her phone against the couch, “And fuck you!” she exclaims at him.

Dan steps back away from a fuming Amy as she definitely crosses her arms and stands her ground.

“Listen.,” Dan says as he tries to explain to a zoned-out Amy.

“As much of a dick you think I am..” he grabs her tense hands, “I did not leak any fucking stories about the two of us,” he says with a strong gaze which Amy ignores by looking at the ground.

“Do you think I want this shit in the press?” he says shrugging his shoulders and gesturing to Amy’s phone.

“Yes.” she rolls her eyes dramatically, “Well trust me I don’t..” he says rolling his eyes and returning to the couch.

Amy stands quietly and the two avoid sharing eye contact with one another.

“When should we tell the press?” Dan says breaking the still awkwardness in the room as Amy continues to stare at the tan brown wall.

She grits her teeth, “Never.” she huffs out and with that, she sauntered out of the room angrily and returns back to her hotel room leaving Dan alone swallowing in the new hostile situation at hand.

The following days were living hell for both Dan and Amy; but especially for Amy.

Everyone on the team took the news of the two becoming a couple with open arms and the new ‘couple’ were immediately the butts of all of the jokes. Then Amy was 2 months pregnant and morning sickness had become the new normal.

“Amy, can I talk to you for a second..” Dan says approaching Amy as they all sit in Selina’s hotel suite waiting for her to get ready along with the rest of the team.

“They’re so gonna hook up..” they hear Gary say to himself under his breath as he watches the two interact.

“Gary, I swear to fucking god I will chop off your non-existent dick and shove it so far up-”

“Just come with me Amy, it’s urgent.,” Dan says grabbing ahold of Amy’s arm. Amy hesitantly agrees with him and follows him out of the hotel room and down the hall away from secret service.

“Apparently there’s a new story about us..” Dan says scrolling through his phone and tapping on the latest headline about him and Amy.

He shoves the phone towards her and she takes it angrily, “DC’s Hottest New Couple Dan Egan and Amy Brookheimer are expected to make their public debut tonight.” she reads the headline in horror.

“Please tell me this is a fucking joke..” she states in horror as she finishes reading the headline.

“I fucking wish it was..” Dan snatches the phone away from her, “What the fuck does this even mean?” she asks angrily.

“Selina’s going to make us go to the event as a couple..” he shakes his head as Amy’s eyes widen in shock and horror.

“We can’t.” she declines Dan’s thoughts angrily.

“We have to.” he shrugs his shoulders.

“We fucking can’t.” she points her eyes at him, “Look, Amy, I don’t know about you but this is one of the fucking ways we’re going to win this fucking election!” he whispers screams at her.

“Now put on a fucking smile and act like a fucking saint tonight.,” he orders her while keeping his voice down.

“You don’t get to fucking tell me what to do you piece of shit!” she exclaims as she points a finger at his chest and looks him up in the eye, “I am not one of your little fuck buddies that does everything you want for them to do on their fucking knees..” she points at him.

Dan releases a deep breath and shakes his head, “Too much stress can affect the baby Ames..” he whispers and gives her a shit eating grin which causes her to flip him off as they make their way back to the hotel room.

They promptly return to the hotel room and are met with the whole team, “Hope you two had a good fuck!” Selina rams as the two enter the room tensely and silence falls over.

Amy and Dan avoid one another’s eye contact and return the focuses to the goal ahead,

Make Selina Meyer President.

The crew makes their way into President Hughes Foundation for the Mentally Ill Gala later the following night after Dan and Amy’s big explosion.

Dan and Amy wrote the speech for Selina’s presentation.

“Amy, grab my fucking hand..” Dan whispers through gritted teeth to Amy as she fixes her red velvet dress. “I’d rather fuck myself with a screwdriver.,” she says giving him a warm smile.

“Stop being so fucking difficult..” Dan reaches down and takes her tense hand in his.

“Okay, you two..” Selina points out Dan and Amy, “Either go fuck in the supply closet or shut the fuck up..” she says as Gary fixes her midnight blue gown and her updo.

“We don’t need any more depression in this fucking sad house..” she rolls her eyes at the two and returns to the front of the group.

Amy and Dan share a look yet again and quickly whip their heads away from each other and begin to trail after Selina and their team.

Dan and Amy make it an effort to show some forms of affection during the event to keep the press happy.

People from different positions and rankings came over to the couple to introduce themselves and express their congratulations to the both of them. A few hours into the evening Dan noticed Amy’s face become red and she excused herself from the team.

He watched as she made her way to the back of the ballroom and out of the back doors leading back to where the dressing rooms were located and she made her way towards Selina’s designated dressing room.

“I’ll be back..” he holds his hand up towards the team and makes his way to the back following Amy’s trail.

He brushed past thousands of well-dressed people and craned his head past the wall to see the hallway of three dressing rooms designated for the highest guests.

He walks up to Selina’s dressing room and waits outside of it as he listens to the sounds in the room as he drowns out the sounds of chattering from the gala.

He twists open the doorknob which reveals Amy sitting in the chair in front of the mirror and he steps his body in the room.

“Leave me the fuck alone..” she says after she whips her head in panic towards the door to see who the guest was.

“No,” Dan states flatly as he makes his way towards the trembling blonde. “Amy, what the actual fuck is wrong with you?” he says stopping once he reaches Amy’s side.

Amy sits up from the seat and moves away from Dan tensely when he tries to touch her arm, “No! Leave me the fuck alone!” she screams out and hastily wipes the angry tears sliding down on her face.

“Leave you alone?” Dan says as his eyes widen.

“Yes, leave me the fuck alone!” she returns back to the man.

“I can’t leave you the fuck alone Amy!” he roars at her, “You don’t fucking get it!” she screams at him.

“Tell me what I don’t understand then Amy..” Dan shrugs his shoulders and crosses her arms.

“You don’t fucking understand that you have fucking ruined my life by knocking me up!” she points at him, “You don’t understand that this is weird! You fucking cheated on me, You’ve slept with my sister, then I lost my fiance and I’m supposed to be happy that I’m pregnant with your fucking kid?!” Amy says with wide eyes at Dan as he stands there.

Dan runs a hand through his hair, “I know it’s not normal!” Dan screams back at her, “But I’m sorry that I ruined your fucking perfect life, Amy..” he shrugs his shoulders.

Amy crosses her arms and avoids his stern glare, “I know that I have fucked up alot..” Dan says with his voice breaking, “But fucking hell Amy, does it mean anything that I’m making a fucking effort towards trying to help you?” he says looking at Amy whose eyes are red from her tears.

Amy crosses her arms and looks at Dan in the eyes for the first time, “Your efforts mean shit to me; just like you do.” she says angrily.

Dan shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose and releases a deep sigh.

“Okay, you two...hold your fucking horses..” Selina says as she sauntered into the tens room.

The two whip their heads towards Selina, “I’m sorry ma’am, I’ll be right out in a second..” Amy says grabbing her phone from the table and wiping her eyes.

“Can it Amy..” she holds her hand up to the blonde woman who hastily wipes her tears.

“How long were you out there?” Dan asks looking at Amy who wipes her eyes and straightens herself up.

“The whole fucking time..” Selina says shaking her head, “You two dipshits are into some deep shit..” she shakes her head in disbelief.

“...You know?” Amy says as her eyes widen in shock along with Dan’s.

“Yep.,” Selina says as she makes her way over to the green couch and throws her body onto it.

Dan and Amy stand on the opposite sides of the room with their gazes fixated on Selina.

“Do you guys want this baby?” Selina asks as they avoid each other’s gaze.

The two awkwardly shifted as Selina asked the one question they both avoided to ask one another.

“...Yes..” they surprisingly both answer in unison.

“Well, I suggest you both get over your bullshit because you two are in for a fuckload of shit heading your way soon..” Selina says leaning forward and looking at the both of them.

Amy rubs her hand up and down her arm uncomfortably as Dan nervously plays with his fingers, “While we're in here being honest and shit..” Selina speaks up yet again.

Amy and Dan finally look at one another and their eyes narrow at Selina, “You were responsible for the articles about us..” Amy looks at Selina with wide eyes.

Selina releases a deep breath, “Kent and Ben thought it would help us win the election, so blame those fuckers..” she raises an eyebrow.

Amy looks down at the ground as Dan rubs his temples.

“I need to go, gotta get ready for the speech…” Selina stands up from the couch and turns around once she makes her way towards the front of the door.

“You guys are free to go, you’ve gone through enough shit and I don’t want to make you guys fucking kill yourself at a fucking mental illness gala..” she shrugs her shoulders and exits the room leaving Dan and Amy alone yet again.

“I’m leaving..” Amy speaks up after a few minutes of silence between the two and grabs her leftover coat.

Dan looks at Amy as her body slightly trembles and walks over to her softly.

“I’ll take you..” he says with some form of generosity in his voice.

She looks up at him and shrugs her shoulders, ‘Fine..” she agrees without looking him in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave Comments and Kudos!   
> They are greatly appreciated!


End file.
